City of Water Ayvias
This city was accidentally added on Jan 9, 2014 but was quickly removed. It was re-added on January 13, 2014. Rusche (Wizard of Knowledge) is the guild master of Ayvias. Enemies drop at level five. Images City_of_Water_Ayvias_Now_Open.png City of Water Ayvias.png Anniversary City of Water Ayvias.png Anniversary City of Water Ayvias 2.png Snowy City of Water Ayvias.png 00106.png|Baron on Vacation In-Quest Transcript Warning: Spoilers ahead. Show/Hide transcripts Prologue= -- A voice suddenly sounds deep in your mind. ???: Answer me this. ???: Who are you? -- You can’t tell where the voice is coming from. ???: Answer the question. ???: O chosen bearer of the Oracle Ring… ???: … you are as a newborn yet unaware of his destiny. ???: The voiceless question shall open the door of wisdom. -- What could this mean? --The voiceless question? -- The door of wisdom? ???: Mya-ha-ha… ???: What’s wrong, cat got your tongue? -- That voice! Could it be…! Wiz: The town of Ayvias is a veritable maze. I told you to stay close. -- You apologize to Wiz as you rush to her side. -- You come to the Lakeside City via the Forest City of Rallydon. -- The lake’s so vast, it’s far shore is barely visible. -- Magnificently dressed passers-by seem full of joy. -- There are also so many aristocrats with their attendants in tow. Wiz: Stop gawking. A ring bearer must be confident and proud. -- You tell her that it’s only by chance you bear a ring. Wiz: Mya-ha-ha. There’s a fine line between chance and destiny. -- Suddenly, a number of guardsmen come rushing past you. --………. Wiz: Something’s happened. Let’s go have a look. -- You and Wiz go racing after the hurried guardsmen. ???: Who the blazes are you and what do ya want with me!? Deep-Voiced Guardsman: A common criminal by the looks of ‘im! And a bit of joker, too! ???: A joker!? I’m nothing if not serous-- Young Guardsman: Keep quiet if you know what’s good for you, sir. ???: Is that some sort of threat!? -- You take a good look at the man. -- That’s when you realize it’s Baron. Baron: Hey, get your filthy paws off me! I’m on vacation! Young Guardsman: Save it for back at the guard post. Now come along quietly. -- Baron notices you’re there. Baron: Isn’t this a coincidence? Tell ‘em this is all a big mistake! Deep-Voiced Guardsman: He a friend o’ yours? -- Cowed by the guardsman’s threatening voice… -- …you say you’ve never seen him before. Baron: What do you mean, you’ve never seen me before! Young Guardsman: He’s hiding something. We’d best inform the Royal Knights, too. -- You quickly explain that Baron is master of the Wizard’s Guild. -- The guardsman finally relent when Baron shows his rank emblem. Deep-Voiced Guardsman: Why didn’t ya just show that in the first place? Young Guardsman: Please excuse us, Guildmaster. Enjoy the rest of your vacation! -- The guardsman leave you be. Baron: That was quite a close shave. You weren’t much help, either. Wiz: ………. -- Wiz tries hard not to laugh at seeing Baron like this. Baron: That cat with you? Well, I’m not looking for company, so… -- You ask Baron what he’s doing in Ayvias. Baron: A long deserved vacation. Been 30 years since my last one. Baron: … But I do have some business back in Torulika tomorrow. Baron: From what I hear, you’re shaping up to be a fine wizard. Baron: You here for some training? -- You tell him that about sums it up. Baron: A resort training session, eh? Now that’s unique. Baron: Hard work is well and good, but don’t forget to have some fun. -- You tell him to enjoy himself, too. Baron: Well, may we meet again! -- Baron strolls off in a jaunty mood. Wiz: Whew! That was torture, stifling my laughter like that. Wiz: Doesn’t seem like he knows about your ring. -- You wonder whether he knows what happened in Rallydon. Wiz: It’s a bit out of the way, but we should stop by the guild. Wiz: We’ll talk more there. -- You finally reach the guild through a maze of streets. -- … -- Guards are keeping a close watch at the entryway. ???: Welcome to the Wizard’s Guild of Ayvias. What can I do for you? -- Wiz nonchalantly strolls over to the guildmaster. Wiz: …It’s me. Might we talk in private? ???: Ah! -- At the guildmaster’s signal, the guards head outside. ???: Long time, no see, Wiz. Rumor was you’d gone missing. ???: What a cute, cuddly form you’ve found there. Wiz: Mya-ha-ha, it’s a long story. But I take it you’re surprised? ???: Quite the opposite. After all, anything’s possible with you. ???: And who do we have here? -- You introduce yourself to the guildmaster. Rusche: I’m Rusche. Please to me you. -- You notice a thick, long tail trailing behind him. Rusche: Never seen a Dragunia before? -- You tell him no, but that you have seen a talking cat. Wiz: Mya-ha-ha, very funny. Wiz: I know Rusche from back at the capital. He’s well connected. Rusche: How kind of you to say. So, what sort of trouble are you in now? Wiz: … Mya-ha-ha. I appreciate you getting right to the point. -- You tell Rusche about what happened in Rallydon. -- The HQ wizard, the hooded man, the forest sanctum, the Oracle Ring… Rusche: …What an adventure. So, you must be a ring bearer. Wiz: How are things at HQ? Rusche: As peaceful as the still waters of Lake Ayvias. Wiz: And Anastasia? Rusche: The Minstery’s been quiet, too. The Four Sages aren’t all… Rusche: …accounted for, and you’ve been absent from the council. Wiz: Aw, you sure know how to bring a cat down. Wiz: If Anastasia has gotten serious about recovering the rings… Rusche: I can’t remain a neutral party in all this, can I? -- Rusche seems to know exactly what you’re thinking. Rusche: No, I’m not a ring bearer. Like, Loretta, I’m but their keeper. Rusche: About the wizard who came to Rallydon to recover the rings… Rusche: Did he clearly state that he was from HQ? -- You nod that he did. Rusche: That’s a bit disturbing. Why the kid gloves, I wonder? Wiz: Couldn’t you dig a bit deeper? Rusche: I’ll do everything I can, being that it’s you asking. Rusche: But you must bide you time, it may take a while. Rusche: Take on some jobs while you wait. I’ll arrange lodging for you here. Wiz: Thanks. Ayvias can be a costly place in more ways than one. Rusche: Didn’t expect to hear that from one of the Four Sages. Wiz: Mya-ha-ha, well, I’m just one ordinary cat now. -- You thank Rusche for his help and generosity. Rusche: Don’t mention it. Besides, I need you as much as you need me. |-|Stage 4: Lakeside Investigation= --You've completed a quest. Go report to the Wizard's Guild. -- Two guards are standing at attention in front of the guild. -- It's clearly different from the guilds in Torulika and Wilitona. -- You bow to the guards, but still they bar the guild's entrance. -- You're reading jobs posted by other wizards when... Rusche: We appreciate the help. -- You ask about the two guards as you fill in the report forms. Rusche: We must remain vigilant with people from other lands about. -- It's quite a chore to fill in all the different report forms. -- The tone of Rusche's voice suddenly lowers. Rusche: ...I've been placed under house arrest. -- Startled, you stop writing midsentence. Wiz: .......... -- Looking back, you see the two guards are coming inside. -- You hand the forms to Rusche. Rusche: Would you mind revising this part here? -- In one corner, you see the words -- You circle the words and hand the forms back before you leave. (after completing Stage 4-4: Shadows on the Riverside) -- You've been searching the lake's shore with Rusche, but... Rusche: Woo-hoo! -- He keeps you up all night. Dawn finds you in the Market Quarter. -- Rusche gnaws on a grilled fish he bought by the roadside. Rusche: I love the morning market. So vibrant. So much to eat. -- And eat he does! So much so, you lose track of it all. -- Rubbing your weary eyes, you see guardsman approaching. -- It doesn't look like a courtesy call. Rusche: ... Seems we've lingered too long. -- A guardsman points his sword at you. Guard: Do you realize whose presence you're in? Rusche: Leave my friend alone. It is I who asked him to accompany me. Guard: As you wish... -- The guard immediately steps back. Guard: Your Highness, why must you socialize below your standing? -- ... You wonder what the guard meant by Rusche: Very well, I'll return shortly. Now go. -- The guardsman fall back in line and go marching off. Wiz: I saw this coming, but... Here for a bit of fun? Rusche: I was just thinking about our time together, Wiz. Rusche: You were my one and only friend. That's why... why... -- ... Wiz: Rusche, you're the son of the House of Wadatsumi, rulers Ayvias. Rusche: I renounced my title. I'm now master of the Wizard's Guild. Wiz: And your father accepted you decision? Rusche: If only another worthy heir would be born to our family. -- The drama unfolding before your eyes has left you speechless. -- Why would such a person wish to be master of the Wizard's Guild. Rusche: What use is political power? Is this not the age of magic? -- You don't know what to say. Rusche: Forgive my deception, but long it's been since I had such fun. Rusche: I can see now how skilled you are in the magic arts. Rusche: HQ will release the results soon. Stop by the guild again. -- Rusche looks gallant walking off with his tail waving. -- Even from behind, he looks like he was born to rule this land. |-|Stage 8: The Two Gairnikans= -- Arriving at the guild, you see Rusche with a well-to-do woman. Woman: Nothing comes to mind. Rusche: Nothing isn't a lot to go on. Woman: I only just hired the two of them, and they worked so hard. Woman: They've been like family to us. I just don't understand. -- You ask what's going on. Rusche: Two of her servants vanished. She wants us to find them. Woman: I asked the town guard to investigate, but they said no. Rusche: Well, they seek to do the least work for the most pay. Woman: The Wizard's Guild is my last hope. Please don't turn me away. -- Rusche frowns. Rusche: We'll post the job, but there might not be any wizards who accept... Woman: Thank you. I shall hope for the best. -- The woman bows her head and walks off with a feeble stride. -- Rusche looks down at the job listing. Rusche: Shion and Lianna, brother and sister, came to Ayvias 10 days ago. Rusche: They vanished three days ago. Oh, and they're both Gairnikans. Wiz: Sounds to me like-- Rusche: They most likely fled, didn't they? Rusche: You're just looking for trouble when you hire Gairnikans. -- Rusche looks like he wants to say something to you. -- You tell him you wouldn't mind taking on the job. Rusche: If you find the Gairnikan siblings, bring them back here. -- Rusche hands you the listing. Now it's up to you to find them. (before 8-4 boss battle) -- Following a clue, you find a shrine on the far shore. Wiz: I seriously doubt they'd be around here. -- You would tend to agree, but you don't have any other leads. -- Nothing seems out of the ordinary and the water is calm. Wiz: We're letting a find day waste away. How about a swim? -- You tell Wiz that it must be nice to live so fancy free. Wiz: That's just what cats were born to do, mya-ha-ha. -- Wiz trots happily to the water's edge when suddenly... (after completing 8-4: The People of Gairnika) -- You narrowly defeat the Aquadrake that suddenly surfaced. -- The massive beast lays unmoving by the waterside. Wiz: That dragon... Wiz: ...No, that's impossible. ???: ...uwww... Wiz: Hm? Did that dragon just say something? ???: ...Ouwww... -- Both you and Wiz turn to look at the Aquadrake. -- The very next instant... ???: Uuuh... -- Where the dragon once laid, there's a foreign-looking girl. Girl: ...Brother... -- The girl proceeds to pass out and collapse to the ground. Wiz: Look at the color of her skin. She must be from Gairnika. -- So then... is this Lianna? Wiz: She's bleeding badly. We better take her to Rusche at once. -- You carry her back to town with the aid of an invoked spirit. |-|Stage 9: A Strange Visitor= -- Laying down the girl you think might be Lianna, Rusche says... Rusche: Why? Why would the Wadatsumi's -- You ask Rusche what he means by true name. -- You've never heard of that term before. Rusche: When we invoke spirits, they answer from the world beyond. Rusche: That is the required ritual for them to take shape in our world. Rusche: They only materialize with the correct answer--their true name. Rusche: It is the same with us. All things have a true name. Rusche: But if an Aquadrake truly appeared, then... -- Then what? Rusche: Aquadrake is the ancient true name of House Wadatsumi. Rusche: No one else should bear that name, least of all a Gairnikan. Rusche: That could only mean-- Wiz: I doubt that. That she yet lives only proves it. -- Rusche suddenly falls silent before speaking once more. Rusche: Leave her in my care while I report back to the client. Rusche: We still must seek her brother. Let me know what you find. |-|Stage 11: Quiet Lakeside= -- You return to the guild, hearing Lianna was awake and speaking. -- When Lianna sees you, she tugs at her covers as if terrified. Rusche: There's nothing to fear. He's the one who brought you here. -- But Lianna won't stop trembling. Rusche: It seems she remembers battling you as an Aquadrake. -- Wiz sits quietly by the bed, staring at Lianna. Lianna: Nice kitty... -- Lianna timidly pets Wiz as she jumps on to her and curls up. -- She gently strokes her back as a faint smile comes to her face. Rusche: So, you don't recall how or why you changed into an Aquadrake? -- Lianna gives a silent nod. Lianna: When I came to my senses, I was in the lake's icy water. Lianna: It was like a fever dream. I can remember you attacking me. -- You tell her how happy you are to see that she's all right. Lianna: ...Thank you. -- Rusche comes over and whispers something in your ear. Rusche: I've received a report from an HQ agent. Rusche: Anastasia has entered this land. -- You can't help but notice that Wiz's ears suddenly prick up. Rusche: There are three Oracle rings we know of here in this land. Rusche: One is in your possession. One is in Ayvias. And the last one... -- You notice Rusche looking at Wiz's swishing tail. -- You wonder what a cat feels as it swishes it tail about. Rusche: ...Let's just say the location of the last one is unknown. Rusche: The Ministry won't stay silent if Anastasia's a serious threat. -- You continue listening in silence. Rusche: I want you to find someone for me. Right away if possible. Rusche: If worse comes to worst, I don't care if he's dead or alive. Rusche: His name is Shion...Shion Medial. Rusche: He's a Ministry wizard. -- Shion...a name you've heard before. Lianna: Excuse me. -- You notice Lianna is now standing beside the bed. Lianna: I...I know where my brother Shion is. Lianna: Please, you must help him. -- You and Rusche exchange glances. Lianna: My brother...he's possessed by a delusion. -- You ask her what she means by that. Lianna: He believes in transmutation. Wiz: Ah! Rusche: Ah! -- You ask what transmutation is. Rusche: A forbidden art wherein you cast off your true name for another. Rusche: With it, you can transform into anyone or anything. -- You ask if that's how Lianna changed into an Aquadrake. Rusche: ...But a discarded true name should be lost forever. Rusche: Lianna, what are you and your brother up to? Lianna: I only did what he asked. I know nothing more. Lianna: I'm no user of magic. My brother on the other hand... Lianna: I...I don't want to lose him. Lianna: Please...please don't kill him, I'm begging you. -- As Lianna weeps, Rusche places a hand on her shoulder. Rusche: We'll do everything we can. -- On this matter, both you and Rusche agree. -- When Lianna calms a bit, she reveals Shion's whereabouts. (before 11-4 boss battle) --You arrive at a lakeside cottage. -- According to Lianna, that's where you'll find her brother. -- You spy a man by the lake and call to him from behind. -- You call out the name Shion Medial. -- The man turns toward you. Shion: ...And you are? -- You tell him about Lianna, and ask him to accompany you. Shion: I see... Shion: I'd feared that Lianna had met a watery grave. Shion: I'm glad she's 'alright' -- You ask him once more to return with you to the guild, but... Shion: I don't take orders from lowly wizards like you. -- Taking a card in hand, Shion starts casting a spell. Shion: Lianna's a vessel... our hope. ...A treasure beyond your grasp. Shion: And I will take her back. (after completing 8-4: Confronting Shion) -- His strength spent, Shion falls to his knees. Shion: This can't be. How could I be defeated? -- You, too, have expended the majority of your power. -- Shion struggles to his feet and starts casting a spell, but... Shion: Ack... -- He falls once more, this time passing out completely. -- Your energy's spent, you can't even invoke a spirit. -- With the aid of a guardsman, you carry Shion back to the guild. |-|Stage 12: The Sweep Operation= -- Shion didn't come to for some time after he was taken to the guild. -- Lianna waited by him, never letting go of his hand. -- She wouldn't leave his side or listen to you or Rusche. -- Only when Wiz drew near would her expression soften. -- Shion finally woke late one night. Shion: Lianna...is that you? Lianna: Brother! -- Shion slowly sat up in bed. Rusche: I see you've finally wakened. How do you feel? Shion: Well, I really feel like bashing some wizards right now. Rusche: Don't let us stop you. We've no wish to oppose you. Shion: And those guards stationed outside the room? Rusche: How very perceptive. Rusche: Let's get on with this, I have two questions for you. Shion: And if I refuse to answer? Rusche: I already know you're a Ministry wizard. Rusche: What are you after? The rings? Shion: The Oracle Rings? Well, a man could get rich selling just one. Rusche: Question two..You transmuted Lianna, didn't you? Shion: Are asking me or telling me what you already know? Rusche: ...How is it that Lianna yet lives? Rusche: Transmutation consumes the body, leaving only ash in the end. Shion: I repeat, are you asking me or telling me what you know? Rusche: .......... Shion: You've the tail of a Dragunia. House Wadatsumi, I presume? Rusche: And if I were? Shion: Heh... Shion: Heh heh... Shion: Ah ha ha ha ha ha! Rusche: Did I say something funny? Or have you gone mad? Shion: I couldn't help but laugh. Isn't that right Lian-- Shion: ...Lianna? -- Lianna has left Shion's side and is now gazing at him fearfully. Shion: Li...Lianna? Lianna: What's happened to you, brother? Lianna: You're...you're scaring me. -- Shion slowly blinks, and the replies. Shion: Now is not the time for fear! Shion: Remember the Gairnikan precepts, the sorrow of our people! Shion: Would you flee before those who have done us wrong!? -- Lianna continues to shake her head. -- Rusche falls silent as if he has realized something. -- Ignoring Rusche's questions. Rusche: ...You leave me no choice. -- The guards who had been watching outside enter to arrest Shion. -- Lianna stares vacantly from behind as he's taken away. Rusche: Those who have done them wrong... -- It was days later that Shion escaped his captors. |-|Stage 14: To the Underground Temple= -- A nice breeze blows from the lake as you walk with Wiz. Wiz: No one's been able to find Shion yet. -- This despite the large search party that Rusche had formed. Wiz: If he's after the rings, we must make our move before he does. -- Taking Smaragd from your pocket, you hold it up to the moonlight. -- At first glance, it looks like any ordinary ring. Wiz: The Oracle Rings are the keys to the Door of True Wisdom. Wiz: They open a different door to the world beyond than your cards do. -- It is then that you ask Wiz where her Oracle Ring is. Wiz: Truth be told... Wiz: I don't know where it is. Wiz: Mya-ha-ha. -- You know that's not true, so you press her further. Wiz: I...I left it behind. -- You ask her where. Wiz: Well... Wiz: Before I forget, I found this great place to eat. -- You can't hide your fustration with Wiz... -- ...telling her life's at risk while she can't use magic. Wiz: I appreciate your concern, but-- -- As you near the Wizard's Guild, you can't believe your eyes. -- One of the sturdy door guards is bleeding on ground. -- The guild itself had gone dark, and its windows are broken. -- You race over to the fallen guard. Guard: Y-you... -- You ask him what happened. Guard: Shion... He has...His Highness and...the Gairnikan girl. Guard: ...He's taken them to Aquadrake...Shrine. Guard: Please...you must save His Highness...Rusche... -- With those final words, the guard passes from this world. -- Wiz exits the guild after having a look inside. Wiz: It's empty. No sign of Rusche or Lianna. -- You tell Wiz what the guard said. Wiz: Aquadrake Shrine... That's where we found Lianna. -- Nodding to each other, you and Wiz spring into action. -- At Aquadrake Shrine on the far shore of Ayvias... -- You and Wiz find Rusche collapsed before the shrine. Rusche: Oh, it's you two. Wiz: What in the world happened!? Rusche: I let my guard down. ...Never though it would come to this. -- Rusche points toward the shrine. -- The door is open, revealing a spiral stairway leading down. Rusche: It leads to an underground temple. Rusche: The ring and the true name of Wadatsumi... Rusche: That door should've been closed to all but the House of Wadatsumi. -- Rusche is covered in wounds. Rusche: Shion took Lianna, too. Please, you must stop him. (before 14-4 boss battle) -- You've reached temple's deepest depths. -- It's a massive chamber with glowing moss and blue crystals. -- The two Gairnikans are at the central altar. Shion: ...You again. -- The ring glows on Shion's right hand. Lianna: .......... -- Lianna is gazing upward with a vacant stare and does not move. -- You wonder what Shion is up to now. Shion: Behold! -- Shion raises his ring and begins casting a spell. -- Blinding light spills forth from around the altar. -- You notice a huge magic circle has been drawn around it. Shion: This time it's not a test. Shion: Feel the wrath of the Wadatsumi's true name within this ring. -- You race toward the altar to stop Shion. Shion: You're done meddling in my affairs, wizard! (after completing 14-4: To the Lowest Level) -- After a long, fierce battle, you defeat Shion's invoked spirits. -- But Shion remains defiant. Shion: ...I concede defeat, wizard. -- The magic circle enveloping the altar grows even brighter. -- Looking up, you see the light has lit an expansive space. Shion: But I'm afraid your efforts were little too late. -- With that, Shion holds his ring up high. Shion: Heed my call, O dweller in the Oracle Ring Sapphirus. Shion: Your vessel is here. Shion: And your name is-- -- Before Shion says the name, the circle and all around it go dark. Shion: What's the meaning of this! -- Your eyes finally adjust to the darkness. Lianna: B-Brother? -- The light returns to her eyes, and at her feet is Wiz. Wiz: ... Lianna: Enough. What good could ever come of this? Shion: We made a vow together. There's no turning back now. Lianna: I'll keep my vow. But what you're doing is wrong. Lianna: Do not corrupt your body and soul with petty vengeance. Shion: Petty? Petty, you say? -- Shion turns his eyes up in pain. Shion: We've lost everything, our home, our family, our past and future. Shion: And you call such sorrow petty? You are dead to me now, Lianna. -- Shion once more holds the ring up high. -- The magic circle light again with a blinding glare. Lianna: No, brother, don't! Lianna: You're not a vessel! -- Shion completes his spell before you and Wiz can stop him. -- The surrounding light gathers to Shion in great whirling torrent. -- When the light finally subsides, you can't believe your eyes. ???: ... Lianna: B-Brother? Shion: So this... Shion: This is the power of the Wadatsumi. Shion: How...how magnificent! -- The Aquadrake slams into the wall. Water starts trickling in. -- But before long, the trickle becomes a torrent. Lianna: Oh, no! Wiz: Yikes. -- The whole place looks like it's about to collapse! -- You grab Lianna's hand and run with all your might. |-|Stage 15: Confronting the Aquadrake= -- Tragedy struck 13 years ago in the magic academy town of Sciorn. -- Many wizards vanished when a secret experiment went wrong. -- The Wizard's Guild said it was the result of a forbidden spell. -- All involved were arrested and purged from the guild. -- And behind the purge was one of the Four Sages of that time... Rusche: ...My grandfather. -- You return to the Wizard's Guild after escaping from the temple. Lianna: Our father said he had nothing to do with the experiment. Lianna: We were so young. All we recall is Father was suddenly gone. Lianna: That and our mother sobbing each and every night. Rusche: This is mere hearsay... Rusche: ...but it was supposedly an epic battle between mighty wizards. Lianna: Soon we lost Mother, too, but we survived by sticking together. Lianna: ...And by harboring a grudge against the Wizard's Guild. -- You ask her if she still feels that way. -- Linanna shakes her head no. Lianna: I can't use magic. I tried many times harder than Shion... -- ...but I didn't hear a single voice from the world beyond. Lianna: I believe it's my own body that rejects the power of magic. Lianna: That was when I despaired, for magic was to be our vengeance. Lianna: But seeing Shion studying in earnest, I couldn't tell him. Rusche: He's mastered the ring... Rusche: ...the Oracle Ring Sapphirus, hasn't he? Lianna: To use the House of Wadatsumi's own power to crush all linked to them... Lianna: That would be Shion's revenge. Lianna: ...Forgive me for not telling you this sooner. -- Shion had looked just like Rusche after transmuting. -- You ask whether that is the power of the Wadatsumi. Rusche: It's a transitory form before the true name enters a vessel. Rusche: If he were to achieve the true form... -- All of Ayvias would be in danger. Rusche: You must stop Shion, I'm begging you. Rusche: You're my last hope, for only a ring bearer could stop him. Lianna: ... Wiz: ... -- Nodding your assent, your hand goes for Smaragd in your pocket. (before 15-4 boss battle) -- Braving the other Aquadrakes Shion invoked -- ...you and Wiz once again reach the lowest level. Shion: Did you really think you would get out of this alive? Shion: These deepest depths shall be your final resting place. -- Lake water starts pouring forth from the cracked walls. -- The temple is collapsing faster that you'd expected. -- It suddenly dawns on you that Shion will drown just like you. Shion: I am not a vessel, after all. Shion: I'd rather save my body so I can enjoy my revenge a bit longer. -- That's when you realize his transmutation isn't yet complete. -- Taking a card in hand, you start casting a spell. Shion: This marks our third battle. Isn't it getting rather old? -- Shion, too, starts casting a spell. Shion: The time is ripe. Shion: The end of your life shall be the beginning of my revenge! (after completing 15-4: Time of Judgment) -- You barely have the strength to stand after the battle. -- Aquadrake, the true name of the House of Wadatsumi and immense... -- ...beast from the ring Sapphirus lies sprawled on the ground. Shion: I...I don't understand. Shion: Sapphirus... Shion: This...cannot...be. -- Shion's body begins to rapidly deteriorate. -- It's the collapse of the vessel, you think to yourself. -- You can't remember ever being so tired. -- You sink to the floor as the lake comes gushing in. -- Its icy water steals away your body's heat. -- .......... -- ...... -- ... ???: Ah! -- You suddenly come to your senses. -- You noticed the water is subsiding. -- And you see a totally drenched Wiz eyeing you with concern. -- There's no sign of the mighty Aquadrake. -- And there at the altar where Shion had once stood is Lianna. Lianna: Brother... -- You call to her. Lianna: Without Shion... I'm not truly alone. Lianna: But this is what my dear brother would have wanted. Lianna: ... Wiz: ... -- Wiz slowly snuggles up to Lianna. -- She picks her up and turns to look back. Lianna: The ring...Smaragd, if you please. -- You can't believe your eyes. -- Lianna produces a hidden knife and presses it to Wiz's neck. -- You ask her what's going on. Lianna: Did you not hear me? Lianna: Are you not a ring bearer? Lianna: Though I can't use magic, I can at least wield a knife. -- Wiz's eye stay fixed on you. There's not a hint of fear. -- You ask if she'd been planning this all along. Lianna: Not in the least. Lianna: This only happened because Shion was so bent on vengeance. Lianna: I even gave him one last chance after freeing him from prison. Lianna: Recovering the Oracle Rings... That is our true mission. Lianna: Fool for a brother... He had an easy prize right before his eyes. Lianna: Now, the ring if you please. -- You stall while trying to think of something to do. Lianna: Nothing against cats. I like how they think we're their equals. Lianna: Don't make me spill needless blood. -- You tightly grasp the ring in your pocket. -- You try to think of something. Lianna: I'm going to count to three. -- You don't know what to do. Lianna: 1...2... -- You have to do something! Lianna: ...You leave me no choice. Lianna: I'll just have to bear with Sapphirus then. -- Lianna raises the knife to strike. -- You desperately try to think of something to do. -- Your energy is spent and your body exhausted. What's left? -- Negotiate! But using what? -- The knife slowly lowers toward Wiz. -- Think! -- Think! Think! -- Think! Think! Think! -- .......... -- ...... -- ... -- Mya-ha-ha. -- Wiz's silly laugh sounds in the back of your mind. -- You finally admit defeat. -- You toss the Oracle Ring Smaragd onto the ground. Lianna: At least you know when you're beaten. Lianna: Now, step away from the ring. And no false moves. -- You move away as ordered. -- Lianna walks slowly up to the ring. Lianna: A promise is a promise. -- As she takes the ring, she hurls Wiz behind her and runs off. -- You try to chase after her, but you have no strength left. -- Wiz come running up to you. Wiz: What's wrong with you! -- Wiz bites your leg. Wiz: That ring was more important than all my nine lives! Wiz: Why'd you have to do that! Wiz: It's... Wiz: It's... Wiz: It's all my fault! There's not much I can do looking like this. Wiz: I'm nothing but a burden on you. -- Wiz trudges slowly toward the way out. -- You run up and take her in your arms. Wiz: Mya-ha? -- You bury your face in her wet fur and start to speak. -- But all you can produce are incoherent sobs. -- That night... -- Back at the guild, you and Wiz turn in without filing a report. -- Deep in your dreams, Wiz's heartbeat is like a lullaby. |-|Epilogue= -- The next morning... Rusche: How could I be so wrong? Lianna was the bigger threat all along. Rusche: The town guard is looking into her current whereabouts. Wiz: If the Ministry's involved, she's long gone by now. Rusche: I can truly say I hate myself right now. Rusche: My true name and my Oracle Ring are both lost. I'm useless. -- You ask where Lianna could have gone. Rusche: I heard Anastasia had entered Sciorn. She's the only one... Rusche: ...among the Four Sages who knows what happened 13 years ago. Rusche: And Lianna is from Sciorn. I know that much is true. Wiz: What is it that Anastasia did 13 years ago? Rusche: Never heard that she was involved in the purge at least. Wiz: But the battle was so fierce, Rusche's grandfather was killed. -- You add that Rusche's grandfather was the strongest of the sages. Rusche: I'll... Rusche: I'll be powerless to help once you've left Ayvias. Rusche: It shames me to remain here, but I've no choice. Rusche: Don't get yourself killed. -- Soon after you leave the Wizard's Guild... -- Wiz seems embarrassed as she thanks you. Wiz: Thanks for all your help. Wiz: But truth be told, there's still so much I wish to do. Wiz: It's about time I figure out how to restore my previous form. -- You ask Wiz if she'd mind explaining what happened. Wiz: Ask away. -- So, you ask her how she'd turned, or rather, been turned into a cat. -- Was it transmutation. Wiz: Mya-ha-ha. Wiz: What an active imagination you have. Wiz: I've been a cat for some time now, but I'm doing quite well. Wiz: Still, it's not as if I wanted to be-- Wiz: ........ Wiz: Err... -- You mention what Lianna said about a vessel's will. -- And as you ask about her turning into a cat, she cuts you off. Wiz: You think me despondent at becoming a cat? Wiz: Well, you're wrong. I rather like being a fancy-free feline. -- You start walking ahead. -- You're off to Sciorn. -- There, perhaps, all questions will be answered. Category:Quests Category:City Stage 1: Guarding the Mansion Stage 2: Ingredients for a Banquet Stage 3: Fountain Repairs Stage 4: Lakeside Investigation Stage 5: Lost Kitten Stage 6: Abandoned Ruins Stage 7: Shocked Old Man Stage 8: The Two Gairnikans Stage 9: A Strange Visitor Stage 10: Strange Sounds Stage 11: Quiet Lakeside Stage 12: The Sweep Operation Stage 13: Curing an Injured Soldier Stage 14: To the Underground Temple Stage 15: Confronting the Aquadrake Category:Quests Category:City